


We don't have to take our clothes off (to have a good time)

by YunoJuno



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 23:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunoJuno/pseuds/YunoJuno
Summary: Yes, the title is from a song. Actulally this whole thing is inspired from a song. Also yay I Went MIA for at least 6 month… sooo soooorry.Juu is a lil ashamed of his body, so he doesn't feel ready to go all the way.





	We don't have to take our clothes off (to have a good time)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the title is from a song. Actulally this whole thing is inspired from a song. Also yay I Went MIA for at least 6 month… sooo soooorry.
> 
> Juu is a lil ashamed of his body, so he doesn't feel ready to go all the way.

It was a bad movie and that wasn’t a subjective statement. Everything from the plot to the lines to the actors was just… horrible really. But Juuzou had wanted to watch it ever since he saw an add two weeks ago and Seidou would never pass up a chance to spend a night with his boyfriend curled up next to him, so he had agreed. Because he couldn’t be bothered to watch another minute Seidou distracted himself by playing with Juuzou’s hair, running his fingers through it, softly massaging the scalp.

Juuzou hummed with approval and scooted backward so Seidou could easier reach. Soon red eyes tore themselves from the screen to look at Seidou and pale lips parted in a mischievous smile. Twisting his body like a snake Juuzou crawled on top of Seidou’s lap and planted his lips firmly onto his boyfriend’s.

Pulling away with a grin Juuzou looked up through his lashes “Not enjoying the movie?”

“Not a bit,” Seidou pulled the younger towards him for another kiss. White hair contrasted against the black couch and equally pale skin was slowly revealed bit by bit.

“W-wait…” Struggling to catch his breath Juuzou looked over to the tv screen where the god-awful movie was still playing. Then he couldn’t speak anymore, biting his lip to stop any awkward sounds from escaping as Seidou continued the kiss down his throat, biting lightly. Seidou smiled against the soft skin and reached to pull at his boyfriend’s shirt.

“I said wait!” Juuzou’s voice was annoyed as he pushed Seidou away from him. Seidou stumbled backwards until his back hit the far end of the couch. With a shocked expression he took in the image of Juuzou clutching a decorative pillow like it was a teddy bear and he was a preschooler who just had woken up from a nightmare.

“Can’t you have some class?” Juuzou said, a mix of hurt and angry.

“S-sorry…” when he wasn’t granted a response after several seconds of tense silence Seidou continued “I should probably go.”

He got up and collected his jacket, starting to walk towards the door. Seidou didn’t turn around to look at Juuzou no matter how much he wanted to, fully aware that he shouldn’t overstay his welcome. But he could hear feet shuffling in the background and when he turned around he found himself face to face with Juuzou.

“Don’t leave. I’m sorry!” Juuzou was wide eyed, looking genuinely worried. It was so far from the sneer Seidou had expected to be given that he had to make a double-take, blinking slowly.

“...What?” Seidou was certain this had been his fault, and the pleading look he was given did nothing to change his mind. Obviously there was something Juuzou wasn’t telling him. He let go of the jacket, once again stepping into the apartment, this time with renewed purpose. Juuzou closed his eyes hard but didn’t move away. Rather, he was frozen in place, all tensed muscles and nervous breathing.

When Seidou leaned in further Juuzou squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for a kiss. That never came. Instead his boyfriend hugged him and patted his hair softly.

“You’re being an idiot now. I was wrong before, I didn’t realize how you felt. But now… do you really think I would do something to purposefully hurt you?”

“..N..o.” I was hesitant, but Juuzou was genuine. He knew Seidou would always prioritise him. Sometimes it was just so hard to act accordingly. Being put first was not something he had ever been used to. When Seidou smiled softly at him Juuzou thought it was something he could get used to. His own face brightened with a grin.

“Now then,” Juuzou threw himself forward, knocking Seidou off of his feet so that they both fell to the floor, “now it’s my turn to show you we don’t have to get undressed to have fun.”

they kissed deeply, hot hands roaming soft hair, pulling them closer to each other. Angling their heads to deepen the kiss. At this point it couldn’t even be called a kiss anymore. It was hot and heavy, erotic. Causing sparks to explode down Seidou’s spine. When they pulled away from each other and looked into the other’s eyes there was a quiet, beautiful moment shared between them.

the entire world consisted of only Seidou and Juuzou, their intermingled breaths and disordered hair.

“I love you. So, so much.”


End file.
